


Separation

by dream_atale



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: Letting go of your dream is painful.But letting go of someone that has become the most important person in your life?That feels devastating.
Relationships: Malaysia/Singapore (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Separation

_6.8.1965. Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia__  
  
A long silence stretched between the three of them.   
  
"Let's separate. Divorce. Whatever you want to call it." W. Malaysia's voice was measured, calm. Slowly, he pulled out the document along with a pen and placed it on the table in front of Singapore.   
  
E. Malaysia had turned his face away, his hands clenched into fists. Silently, he stood up and left the room.   
  
W. Malaysia dropped his head. This was inevitable. It was a decision he had made. For the best, for the better of both of their countries, it was something he had to do. Yet, Singapore remained silent, her back was to him so he couldn't see her expression.   
  
He didn't want this to turn ugly. He still cared and he didn't want to destroy what's left of their relationship. A hint of desperation crept into his voice,   
  
"Look, this is inevitable. I'm sure your boss had already told you beforehand and my bosses had already voted. We can't... I can't... go on like this. Please understand, I don't mean to—"   
  
"Okay." Singapore stopped W. Malaysia before he could continue, surprising them both with how steady her voice had been, how easily she had agreed.   
  
It was true. She had known this was coming, Malaysia wasn't going to suddenly agree with her vision of equality for all races and the only other option her boss had given them was separation. They all knew a more loose confederation wouldn't work. They can't go on that way. Yet, she had hoped. Against her better judgement, she had held on to the tiny hope that perhaps they wouldn't come to this. But they had and her heart was breaking.   
  
Schooling her expression into one of calmness, she signed the document and turned around to face W. Malaysia, "I'm just going to go get my things. I will leave tonight. The next few days will be busy."   
  
W. Malaysia froze. Singapore's face was completely blank. For the first time, he could not read what she was feeling. His heart twisted. He hadn't meant for it to be this way. Singapore turned to head towards her bedroom. Quickly, W. Malaysia stood up and grabbed her hand. Singapore stopped and turned around, a flicker of surprise passing through her eyes.   
  
W. Malaysia swallowed, "I... Can we spend one last night together? I mean, not in that way but as a couple. Wait, I don't mean that but like—"   
  
"Okay." For the second time that evening, Singapore stopped W. Malaysia from continuing, though not without a hint of amusement. After all, he had a tendency to blabber when he was nervous.   
  
"I'll just go pack my things."   
  
\---   
  
The truth was, she had already packed, anticipating W. Malaysia to present the document tonight. After all, their bosses had planned the separation to be tomorrow. Going to the window, she could see a car waiting below. She had also called her secretary to drive her across the causeway when she left tonight. Sighing, she picked up the phone she had left on her bedside table and called her secretary.   
  
"I'm going to leave later instead, probably around early morning. You can go back first, I'll just hire a driver around here to bring me back in the morning."   
  
"Huh? I had already… I mean it's fine… Ahh, I'll just go back first in that case." On the other end, her secretary was panicking, things had taken an unexpected turn. He had to inform _him_ .   
  
"Are you sure? Is anything wrong?"   
  
"Ahh... no. Everything is fine! I don't mind at all!"   
  
"Alright then."   
  
Frowning, Singapore hung up, heading to the luggages gathered at end of her bed. Something was definitely up. But first, she had to move those luggages so that it would be easier when leaving in the morning.   
  
If she had stayed longer at the window though, she would have noticed that the car below stayed exactly where it was.   
  
\---   
  
Half awake, W. Malaysia rolled onto his side, his hand automatically reaching out to the space at his side, only to find empty space, already cool. It was as if she was never there at all. He sat up. Numbly, he got off the bed and walked towards her room.   
  
Perhaps she just got uncomfortable and went back to her own bed. At the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. But he still had to see it, a tiny part of him refusing to believe that she had already left.   
  
The room looked exactly as it had before she moved in. There was not a single trace of her left, clear of the little trinkets she so loved to collect. The bed and furniture were perfectly made and in place.   
  
Leaning against the doorframe, he buried his head in his hands. The house felt too big, too empty. He had never felt more alone, not even when they had their fiercest fights, not even when he was under occupation.   
  
Belatedly, he wondered why he was hurting so much when it was him who had chosen to separate. But given a choice again, he still wouldn't, couldn't have chosen otherwise.   
  
He just wished there could have been a better option.   
  
\---   
  
_9.8.1965. Johor Bahru, Malaysia__  
  
 _(7.00 a.m.)_   
  
  
W. Malaysia was sitting in the first row. It’s been a few days since that night. His twin had refused to attend, having gone straight back to Borneo after he had left and not contacted them since.   
  
From where he was sitting, he could see her sitting beside her boss, front row as well.   
  
"...no longer a state of Malaysia. I hereby declare Singapore to be an independent, sovereign country. Now and forever."   
  
It was a private declaration of their separation.   
  
Yet, as far as W. Malaysia could tell, Singapore's eyes remained dry. With a start, he realised he had never seen the newly-independent nation cry, not once. Not when he lost her to Portugal, not when they were fighting Japan, not during the occupation, not even when she left England.   
  
Now, she just felt so far away from him.   
  
Singapore stared straight ahead. Strangely, her eyes remained dry. Perhaps she had spent all her tears last night. But then again, she had never been one to cry in public, especially since WWII. Yet, she was hurting, so much.   
  
Soon, it was all over. Without looking at her, Malaysia's boss strode past her to the door. He was heading back to Kuala Lumpur by plane to make the announcement. Her boss slowly stood, patted her gently on the shoulder before leaving as well. She knew he was giving her some time to compose herself before they head back to Singapore. They still had some things left to iron out, especially since the separation was so rushed. First, there was the proclamation they had to make to the people. After that, it would be making sure the country survives. No resources. Tensions with neighboring countries. Poor living conditions. There was a lot to do.   
  
It was a new day, a new start. It was time to work towards a better future. She stood up and walked towards the entrance.   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Singapore stopped halfway down the aisle. Turning around, she faced W. Malaysia, who was still standing at the very end of the aisle in front of the podium. It reminded Singapore of another time. Another time when there were two of them instead of one. Another time when she was walking towards, not away. She covered up the pain she felt looking at him. For her, he represented all that could have been, all that they had dreamed. Yet, things had fallen apart.   
  
"I know, I'm sorry too."   
  
Giving him a final smile, she turned and continued down the aisle, towards the door, each step an effort.   
  
Perhaps there was something more she should be saying. She didn't know.   
  
Perhaps things between them would be different, many years from now. That much, she could hope.   
  
Perhaps this would really be for the best. She would do her utmost to ensure it. 


End file.
